Just
by Caesarinn
Summary: Awalnya mereka saling tawar – menawar. Tapi akhirnya Jongin juga yang mengalah. - Hunkai Sekai Sejong Kim Jongin Oh Sehun BL -


_Just…_

 _• Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun • T • (sekali lagi) sebuah cerita tentang keabsurditasan yang hakiki •_

 _Awalnya mereka saling tawar – menawar. Tapi akhirnya Jongin juga yang mengalah._

 ___

 ___

"Jadi hun! Sampai kapan kau akan lembur?" Sekali lagi Jongin merancau ditengah – tengah tidur ayamnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Jong! Kau tidurlah dulu, nanti aku bangunkan jika sudah selesai" Balas Sehun seraya mengerjakan kesibukannya sejak satu setengah jam lalu.

"Ayolah Oh Sehun! Aku sudah sangat lelah untuk menungguimu. Bahkan kopiku tinggal setengah" Menatap cangkir kopi yang bahkan uap yang tadi mengepul lebat kini telah menghilang.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Jongin! Kurang beberapa lembar lagi dan selesai!" Tanpa melihat Jongin, Sehun masih asik dengan dunianya.

"Kau tahu? Ini sudah malam, dan kau pasti sangat tahu desas – desus tentang hantu saat malam hari di ruang tata usaha ini" Sedikit banyak bulu kuduk Jongin sudah meremang. Ia ketakutan, bahkan Sehunpun tahu jika ia seorang penakut sejati. Oh tidak! Ralat! Itu hoax!

"Aku janji ini tak akan lama!"

"Hei, apakah kau salah seorang spesies purba? Ayolah, Sehun! Aku sudah rindu kasurku!"

"Dua puluh lima menit lagi, Jongin! Aku janji"

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Baiklah, dua puluh menit"

"Uap kopiku bahkan telah hilang sama sekali, hun! Tidak! Sepuluh menit!"

"Lima belas menit kalau begitu"

"Lim-"

"Tidak! Tidak! Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak, Jongin! Tak cukup kalau hanya lima menit!" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongin yang tengah memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tapi kau sudah menghasilkan maha karya hampir setengah rim kertas f4, Sehun!"

"Kalau begitu delapan menit!" Tawar Jongin sekali lagi.

"Tapi, Jong!"

"Tak ada tapi – tapian, atau kutinggal sekarang juga!" Jongin telah bersiap dengan tas jinjingnya, ia benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tunggu! Baiklah, Kim Jongin! Kau menang!" Dan Sehun dengan cepat bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi! Tidak bisakah ada toleransi waktu lagi, Kim?" Tawar Sehun. Siapa tahu berhasil.

"Tidak ada penawaran! Sampai kopiku habis!" Putus Jongin sebelum Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Lagipula, apa kau idiot? Selama satu setengah jam kau berkutat dengan mesin fotokopi itu" Menegak kopinya dan menyisakan sedikit. Hitung – hitung menunggu Sehun dengan pekerjaan idiotnya. Jongin tak tega juga jika harus meninggalkan Oh Sehun sendirian di ruang tata usaha ini.

"Kau seperti seorang kolot yang tak tahu perkembangan teknologi, Hun!" Sambung Jongin.

"Apa kau tak ada kamera dirumah? Minimal kau bisa gunakan kamera pada ponsel pintar mu bukan?" Celoteh Jongin seraya meminum kopinya, tahu – tahu sudah tandas.

"Kau bilang aku sangat tampan"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau menggandakan wajahmu pada mesin fotokopi, Oh Sehun!"

"Ini cara cepat, Jongin! Dan aku akan memenuhi ruang kerja, meja kantor, serta ruang kamarmu dengan wajahku. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu melihatku"

"Idiot kau! Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan, dan traktir aku odeng depan noraebang ujung jalan!"

"Huh! Dasar pemalak!"

"Aku cabut kata – kataku yang menyebutku tampan!"

"Baiklah – baiklah, aku turuti kemauanmu! Apa sih yang tidak untuk kesayangannya Oh Sehun?"

"Idiot!" Tapi tahu – tahu, Jongin sudah senyum – senyum sendirian dengan pipi seperti ketumpahan bubuk sepuhan. Hah, jadi siapa yang idiot?

_

_

_

 _~fin~_

 _wkwkwk, satu lagi ide cerita yang pernah aku tuangkan dalam sebuah drable dengan cast subaek XD_

 _pernah di publish di salah satu portal koran lokal juga sih XD_

 _freak banget ya? iya aku tahu XD_

 _hanya iseng nulis disela - sela waktu makan siang XD_

 _oh iya, btw, if we just talk about EXO's comeback this year or smt EXO will doin' this year..._

 _kurasa para member udah mulai kasih - kasih spoiler..._

 _pertama, u know, updetannya si chanyeol ttg gerhana matahari di MV MAMA? kurasa dia kasih spoiler?_

 _lanjut lagi ke si sehun beberapa hari lalu. rosemary? mungkin itu salah satu spoiler. ingatkan dia king of spoiler._

 _dan satu lagi yang aku curigai._

 _apakah kalian udah liat yang electrik kiss jacket shoot? nah disitu kan si cahyo sama dio kyak latihan tap dance, dan aku mendapati di acara green nature kemaren, dio juga kek peragain tap dance-nya. dan di acara top 10 vlive, si ceye bahas bahas lagi tentang tap dancenya dio. (hanya spekulasi sih sebenernya)_

 _tapi aku curiga XD_

 _itu aja deh XD_

 _(gak jelas banget sih)_

 _Selamat makan siang gaes, jangan lupa makan! awas ntar kena magh, makan siang itu perlu XD_

 _sekian..._

 _(best regards... Caesarinn)_


End file.
